1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device serving as a valve insert and more particularly to a valve insert for pressurizing fluid containers.
Discussion of Relevant Art
Such devices are known, for example from German Patent DE 44 26 730.
In order to reduce dangers from the improper use of pressurized fluid containers, for example aerosol cans, the German Pressurized Gas Packaging Statutory Regulation TRG 300 requires that pressurized gas packages do not explode even when heated to 50.degree. C.
Nevertheless, accidents frequently occur in practice because users exceed the legally prescribed absolutely safe heating temperature of 50.degree. C.
When using pressurized packages with a single component, the package contents frequently become viscous when the temperature falls, for example when the pressurized package is used outdoors. Because the pressure in the package decreases with the fall in temperature, the exit speed of the material dispensed simultaneously falls. In such a situation, the user of the pressurized package facilitates its use by heating the package, so that occasionally the temperature of 50.degree. C. is exceeded and the package explodes. This can lead to serious injuries.
Besides this, a temperature increase to over 50.degree. C. can occur during the use of pressurized packages with two different chemical components, in that the exothermic chemical reaction heats the package contents, and as a result the pressure in the can simultaneously rises. Furthermore, the chemical reaction runs faster due to the increase in temperature, so that a further heating takes place. In the use of pressurized packages with several components that react with each other, the temperature of 50.degree. C. can be exceeded and an explosion of the package results, in spite of correct use.